


When The Rains Come

by LourdesDeath



Series: Tendril Perversion [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Horror, Bondage, Flashbacks, HYDRA Trash Party, Inflation, M/M, Mutual Non-Con, Other, Oviposition, Sex Pollen, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 05:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LourdesDeath/pseuds/LourdesDeath
Summary: Things left behind and forgotten, abandoned to lurk in the darkness and the damp, return, and they will be remembered.--While on a mission with the Avengers, Steve finds a creature that overpowers him.





	When The Rains Come

**Author's Note:**

> I probably haven't worked on this fic in over a year, but I saw a lot of comments on Monsoon Season that made me wibble and reread it, and I couldn't not post the first chapter. Thank you to everyone who helped me with this, and to the lovely commenters. 
> 
> The title is from a fic I read in my early days of fanfiction. Sadly, this fic will not contain a psychopath baby shower (and if anyone gets that reference, you get 10000 points.) The title for chapter 1 comes from Come Sail Away by Styx. 
> 
> Please heed the tags and the warnings. This one will get dark.

“What the—shit!” Steve says over the radio.

“Steve? Steve!” Bucky says when he gets no response. “Steve!” He knows he’s shouting; a risky move in a base that should be swarming with Hydra soldiers but is eerily vacant.

There’s nothing but static for a moment.

“Anyone have eyes on Rogers?” Stark asks.

No one does, and Bucky feels sick, his mind racing through every possibility of the horrors Hydra could be inflicting upon him.

But—

His programming runs deep, and he knows better than to abandon a mission, even if a handler—a teammate—a _friend_ —is in danger.

Grinding his teeth, Bucky turns around and runs towards the stairs. “I’m going to find him,” he says into his comm. A cold sweat breaks out on his skin as his body instinctively prepares itself for punishment.

_“Good idea,”_ Stark replies, and Bucky breathes a sigh of relief. _“Wilson, go with Barnes. Let us know if you need more backup or if Steve’s just tripped or something. I’ll see if I can get the lights on from here.”_

Bucky can hear the worry in Stark’s voice over the lightness of the joke, can feel the echoes of it in himself.

He doesn’t have time for the stairs: he punches through the doors of the adjacent elevators and slides down the cable.

The floor Steve was searching is as empty as the rest of the base and flooded by about two inches of water. ‘

Bucky’s already checking the rooms lining each side of the long hallway when he hears Sam behind him.

“Find anything?”

“Not yet.”

They hear a thud coming from the far end of the corridor and go running towards the noise.

“Anyone else near our location?” Sam says into his comms. “We just heard something.”

_“Negative,”_ Stark replies.

Bucky picks up his speed, not caring that Sam’s falling behind because Steve’s in there and God only knows what they could be doing to him.

Tearing open the double doors, he freezes as his brain tries to process what he’s seeing.

Steve is there, and he’s—

_—Hanging from his arms as dust drifts down around him, filling his mouth and lungs._

_Long, black tentacles wrap around his body, holding him in a perverted facsimile of a caress—_

He feels himself stepping backward. He bumps into someone, they try to steady him, but he falls backwards and watches them rush past him as his ass hits the floor with a splash.

“I need backup!” he hears Sam say in front of him, words echoing in the comm in his ear.

Bucky gets to his feet. He can smell it now, the bitterness of the dust underlined with a yeasty smell like—

— _His mangled arm—or what’s left of it—reeks of infection, disease._

_He doesn’t understand how he survived that fall, how the blood loss hasn’t killed him, but Steve’s gonna show up any second now, Steve’ll know what to do.—_

Bucky shakes his head—it’s not the time to focus on his memories.

He forces himself to look into the room again and tries to swallow back the bile that rises in his throat.

 

§§§

 

Steve’s feet hit the floor with a splash, and he scans the dark room. His flashlight casts odd, iridescent shadows throughout the basement. The air is humid and the stench of mold makes his eyes water. He breathes through his mouth to try and keep himself from gagging and walks through the basement as quietly as he can.

_“Cap, you seeing anything?”_ Barton says into the comms.

“Negative,” Steve replies as he opens another door. The room is piled high with desks and tables; the ones on the bottom warped and blackened from decay.

Something in the water catches his eye as he steps out of the room. It looks like it could be a shadow, but when he shines his flashlight onto it, it’s revealed to be a dark red.

As soon as the light hits it, the thing twitches and surges forward towards Steve’s feet.

“What the—” he says as the thing rises from the water with a splash to hover before him.

Steve almost misses a second, much larger thing flying towards him from his right.

“Shit!”

He raises his shield a second too late, and the thing slams into his head. The hook of his earbud breaks with a crack and falls into the water.

The thing from the water wraps around his ankle and pulls just as the large thing crashes into him again.

Water explodes around him when he falls to the ground.

He tries to focus on preventing any of the water from getting into his mouth or lungs, but the thing around his ankle is pulling on him, dragging him across the floor. Spluttering, Steve tries to swing at it with his shield, but something wraps around his torso, pinning his arms.

Trying to lift his head above the wave of water, Steve can only watch as the thing drags him into a room.

Colored lights sparkle in the air above and around him, making him feel dizzy.

Steve manages to turn his hand enough that his flashlight shines away from his body and freezes.

A great, hulking mass of—of— _tentacles—_ hangs from the floor above him. The red flesh is wet and shimmering with the colored light.

The tentacle wrapped around his ankle lifts him upside down into the air. His shield splashes to the floor beneath him.

Another appendage slithers up his torso and stops when its suckers touch the skin of his face.

Steve tries to swing in the air, but each of his limbs is encircled and held firmly.

The tendril on his face curls downward to slip under the collar of Steve’s uniform. He wants to throw up from the feeling of its suckers as they glide across his skin. The tentacle jerks away from his body, tearing open the fabric and bearing his chest.

He tries to struggle again, and stops when there’s a burst of light.

Blinking away the echoes of it on his retinas, he sees something drifting in the air like glitter. He gags when some of it drifts onto his tongue, mixing with the smell—and _taste_ —of the mold in the flooded basement.

“ _Female_ ,” he hears and Christ this thing can _speak_?

“What?”

“ _Where is the female_?”

Steve doesn’t know what the thing’s talking about—there’s no trace of anything living in the base.

It can’t be talking about Natasha, can it?

A tentacle wraps around his neck and squeezes. “ _There is no use hiding the female. I can taste it upon you._ ”

Steve attempts to gasp in a breath, and redoubles his efforts at struggling when he can’t.

“ _Give me the female._ ”

Steve gurgles, trying to say he doesn’t know what the thing is talking about.

“ _Then you give me no choice._ ” The tentacles wrapped around his legs pull apart. It forces his knees to bend so a tendril can press against his belly and slide under the waistband of his trousers. Steve squeezes his eyes shut as the seam connecting the legs of his uniform is ripped apart, leaving his dick and ass exposed.

If he could breathe, he’d ask the thing what the fuck it was doing, but a tentacle jams itself into his mouth, tasting like something that’s been rotting in seawater.

“ _You must accept the consequences of your actions_ ,” the thing replies.

Snarling, he bites down on the tentacle—or tries to. Thin tendrils wedge themselves in between his teeth, opening his jaw further.

Busy choking on the tentacle trying to force its way into his throat, Steve almost doesn’t notice the tentacle brushing against his asshole.

He struggles again, and his arms are raised above his head.

The tentacle thrusts brutally into him, and Steve screams around the appendage in his mouth. He can feel his body trying to reject the intrusion; blood trickles down his thigh as he tears open.

His mind spinning from the pain, Steve opens his eyes and realizes the lights are on in the room. The thing is even more horrific in the light: black, irregular lines pulse down its damp flesh. It hangs down from the floor of the second basement, concealing its true size.

The tentacle in his ass fucks into his body, Steve’s own blood lubricating its way. Both it and the appendage in his mouth start pumping a liquid into his body. Steve feels it pour down into his esophagus and fill his ass. For a second, the liquid seems to slosh around inside him like it’s moving of its own volition.

Steve’s head is thrown back as the tentacle in his mouth pushes its way down his throat, and he looks back and—

—And Sam’s standing just outside the door, his eyes wide with horror.

The thing doesn’t seem to notice Sam’s presence as he signs _Backup coming_ to Steve.

Steve blinks twice; slowly, deliberately to let Sam know he understood and is able to wait.

He looks away, not wanting to think about the fact that Sam is _watching him being raped_ , but he can’t forget it when another tentacle—this one with a slit in its tip—slides down over his cock just as he hears Sam calling for the others.

The tentacle is tight. Steve bites back a groan as it undulates around him, coaxing him to hardness. His hips thrust involuntarily when the tentacle in his ass brushes his prostate. Steve shudders at the pleasure.

The tentacle wrapped around his cock tightens further and starts to slide back and forth, sending shockwaves down his body. It’s slick inside the way Peggy used to be after Bucky had eaten her out.

Steve digs his fingernails into his palms. He’s _not_ going to pervert what he and Bucky and Peggy had all those years ago with what’s happening to him now.

His ass is still bleeding, but the tentacle filling it moves freely enough that he can almost ignore the pain of it inside him. It starts thrusting in time with the one that’s fucking his dick, and Steve whimpers as he feels himself nearing his climax.

“Steve,” he hears, and Bucky’s voice is enough to make him come. The tentacle around his cock inflates with his ejaculate as he feels the tendril around his left leg being pulled away.

“Bucky!” Sam shouts

Steve looks up in time to see Bucky being lifted into the air.

“ _Female,_ ” the thing says.

Steve begins fighting again to try and get the thing’s attention back so it doesn’t hurt Bucky. He turns his head, dislodging the tendrils holding his jaws open enough that he can slam his teeth together.

Retching up the remains of the tentacles, he struggles enough to free his right arm.

He hears a crash.

“Let them go,” Stark’s voice—almost robotic through the suit’s speakers—says.

Bucky’s tearing at the tentacles with his metal arm, but every time he gets free another is there to hold him down. Steve’s only just wrapped his fingers around the one on his left arm when his fingers are pried away by little tendrils that sneak under his palm.

“Fine,” Stark continues. “Be that way.”

A laser fires at the tentacle on Steve’s left arm, which slips off him and splashes to the ground, flopping uselessly in the water.

The thing finally seems to notice the others, and strikes out at them.

Steve wants to get loose, but he and Bucky are lifted away from the ground and pulled up to the higher floor.

As they pass the ceiling, Steve takes in the full size of the thing.

Hardly any of it was in the basement—it almost completely fills the room above. Its flesh has changed: the red stripes have turned white, and yellow and purple splotches are interspersed randomly along the tentacles.

While they move, there’s a moment when Bucky’s only an arm’s length away, but Steve’s hand is caught the moment he reaches out.

He tries to scream when one tentacle forces its way into Bucky’s mouth and another tears open his pants. Bucky freezes—Steve’s realized in the months and months of his recovery that those freezes mean he’s remembering something—as his asshole is penetrated by a long, tapered appendage.

Steve wonders what Bucky’s remembering, if it’s one of the numerous times he was raped by Hydra or if he’s finally recalling what they used to have together.

Bucky seldom talks about his memories with Steve, and Steve’s learned to control his temper when he _does_. He broke a table when he found out about how horribly Bucky was treated by Hydra, and it took months for Bucky to trust him with anything more.

Now, Bucky only occasionally talks about their time in Brooklyn or the war.

Steve is knocked out of his reverie when liquid is pumped down Bucky’s throat and a responding gush of fluid escapes out his ass when that tentacle starts filling him, too.

He _wants_ to help Bucky, but the fear and horror have started to feel distant, as if he’s reading about someone else watching it happen. When another tentacle pushes its way into his mouth, Steve swallows it down and feels it slosh into his stomach.

There’s a crash somewhere he can’t see, and Steve hears shouting. He knows those voices—it’s the Avengers, his team, now that the Howlies are all gone except Bucky. Something flies through his view and there’s a sound like nails screaming their way down a chalkboard.

The thing that’s holding him and Bucky stretches the limbs that aren’t wrapped around them down through the hole in the floor. Sounds of fighting burst through the room, but Steve can’t take his eyes off Bucky.

He looks strangely beautiful hanging from his wrists, sweat and tears and whatever the tentacles are filled with dripping down his face. Strands of hair stick to his face, blood streams down his legs.

Someone’s shouting, but Steve ignores them. Can’t they see how lovely Bucky is, how perfect? His pale, pale skin looks ethereal in the dim light, almost glowing.

Steve blinks.

Bucky _is_ glowing—his skin lights up a little with every thrust of the tentacles. It’s not much—subtle enough that a standard human might not even notice—but Steve can’t look away.

Another light shines next to him, it’s tiny and red and Steve realizes it’s one of the lasers from Stark’s suit. He watches as it flickers onto the flesh of the tentacle.

The nails-on-a-chalkboard sound shrieks through the room again and Steve’s view of Bucky is obstructed by tentacles wrapping around either of them. He wants to protest—how can the thing take Bucky away? Bucky is _his_ —but then he feels a sense of movement and finds himself in a little pocket of tentacles, lit only by Bucky’s skin and the flashing stripes on the tentacles themselves.

Steve’s on his hands and knees.

A hand brushes his cheek; he looks up and sees Bucky there, watching, touching.

“Steve?” he whispers, and Steve hears his voice and feels his breath and smells his scent and—

—And he _wants_. Bucky belongs to _him_ and the thing has the nerve to try and take him.

He’s considering how to attack the thing and reclaim his possession when something wraps around his waist and Bucky cries out as they’re pulled apart. Steve claws at the tentacle holding him and feels his ass being penetrated again.

Bucky’s fighting the thing, limbs flailing. His cock lies on his belly, nearly hard and drooling precome.

Steve could come just looking at that, but there’s a terrible roar and light bursts through the tentacles. A green hand clutches one of the tentacles and pulls it away, revealing more of the light. Smokey red light pours into the tiny space and engulfs Steve and Bucky. The tentacles touching Steve and Bucky burst open, and Steve feels himself falling and falling until his back slams into the floor.

Bucky crashes down beside him, the end of a tentacle still in his ass.

Steve wants to take him then and there, but he hears the thing’s appendages splashing to the ground, where they twitch and writhe on the floor. The others are still fighting, and Steve wonders if he should try to help, but Bucky moans beside him.

Reaching over, Steve cups his cheek. “Mine,” he whispers, and feels himself fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> [Find me on tumblr!](lourdesdeath.tumblr.com)


End file.
